marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination of Leland Owlsley
The Assassination of Leland Owlsley was a successful attempt by Wilson Fisk to kill Leland Owlsley in retaliation for poisoning Vanessa Marianna. Background A Fatal Mistake Poisoning Vanessa Marianna speaks to Wilson Fisk]] At Wilson Fisk's Penthouse, Owlsley was informed of Nobu Yoshioka's violent death while the pair prepared for a fundraiser. Owlsley was mortified by the news, despite Fisk and James Wesley's calm reactions. Fisk ordered Owlsley speak to Madame Gao and convince her that everything was fine in their organization. When Owlsley made a comment about Fisk's relationship with Vanessa Marianna, Fisk spoke to him about what it meant to be in love, seeing the change in Fisk caused by Marianna, Owlsley agreed to speak to Gao.Daredevil: 1.10 Nelson v. Murdock Avoiding Suspicion arrives in the Metro-General Hospital]] Vanessa Marianna was rushed to Metro-General Hospital and Owlsley went along with her and the rest of the group, asking the doctor if he also needed to be checked out as he was holding a glass of poisoned champagne; the nurse ignored him however and continued to focus her attention on Marianna. Owlsley watched as Wilson Fisk attempted to go with her surgery but was stopped by the nurse. speaks to James Wesley]] While Marianna was being treated in the hospital, Owlsley spoke to James Wesley about how Fisk could run the business in his emotional condition. He claimed that whoever poisoned Marianna was likely after Fisk, not her, so they were in danger and needed proper leadership. When Wesley considered Madame Gao as a suspect, Owlsley claimed it was more likely the Hand who were responsible. They were then informed that Marianna was still alive but three others who drank the champagne were now dead. Wesley then sent Owlsley to speak to Gao for support. and James Wesley discuss the future]] Owlsley later returned to the hospital and asked about Marianna's condition; Fisk however refused to speak to him and returned to her room. Owlsley spoke instead to James Wesley and claimed Gao had only spoken Chinese and quoted a fortune cookie, but she said she would stand with Fisk. Owlsley recommended that Fisk get back to work but Wesley told him he would when he was ready, much to Owlsley's annoyance. Owlsley warned that whoever had gone after Fisk would come after him again and would likely succeed in killing him. Wesley simply told him to go home and get some rest.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous Assassination threatens Wilson Fisk]] After being called for a meeting with Wilson Fisk to discuss the final stages of his plans for New York City, Owlsley explained that all was in place except for a replacement for Madame Gao's heroin trade. Owlsley claimed it was all perfectly normal as money was being moved around all the time. When he tried to hand the paperwork back, Fisk noted that his hands were shaking. Seeing no other alternative, Owlsley confessed that he and Gao had tried to kill Vanessa Marianna although he denied any involvement with James Wesley's death. murders Leland Owlsley]] Owlsley calmly informed Fisk that their partnership was at an end and Fisk was to hand over half his assets to him. When Fisk asked why he should do this, Owlsley informed him that he had Carl Hoffman and Hoffman was willing to go to the police if anything happened to him. This threw Fisk into a rage and he refused the offer and hit Owlsley hard across the face. Owlsley attempted to defend himself by striking Fisk on the neck with his taser, but Fisk was so angry it seemed to only fuel his rage. Fisk threw Owlsley down an elevator shaft where he hit his head hard and was killed.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Aftermath Wilson Fisk would later received a call informing him that Carl Hoffman had been located in an old church where Leland Owlsley had been hiding him before his death. Knowing that Hoffman could destroy his entire organization if he was able to go to the New York City Police Department, Fisk ordered the closest team led by Corbin to assassinate him immediately. The team failed and Hoffman was rescued by the man in the mask. Hoffman went to the police and exposed Fisk's entire operation with the help of Nelson and Murdock who he employed as his lawyers, leading to the arrests of Turk Barrett, Corbin and his fellow corrupt police officers, Mitchell Ellison's secretary Caldwell, Parish Landman, and Senator Randolph Cherryh. References Category: Events